Swan Song
by CWRT2900
Summary: A take on a series finale and what could come next for Steve and Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my take on a H50 series finale and perhaps a concept for a sequel. This takes place shortly after last May season's finale. Short but hopefully sweet._**

 ** _NOT A DEATH FANFIC._**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Two weeks went by since Kono and Adam's wedding. Although Steve had given the newlyweds an extra week off to enjoy their time together, Kono decided nevertheless to lend a hand with the new case involving the disappearance of an affluent senator's daughter.

Steve and Chin were sorting through all possible leads on the smart table when she walked in.

"Hey guys!"

Steve and Chin turned around and cheered. "Hey, hey! Welcome back?" Chin greeted.

"How was the honeymoon?" Steve asked while hugging her.

"It was fantastic," she enthused.

"Why didn't you stay an extra week like I suggested?" Steve said.

Kono's face took on a more somber look, one that might have slipped by Steve but not Chin who frowned suspiciously. "It was time to get back. Besides I heard about Senator Dowling's daughter missing and I couldn't just enjoy myself thinking of her in the hands of some psycho. Any leads yet?"

"Nothing solid. Senator Dowling told us that she'd gone to a concert with a friend, and that at some point during the show she escaped the guard's watch."

"Any reason why she'd want to do that?"

"According to the friend, they wanted to sneak backstage after the concert and apparently her father had given the bodyguard strict instructions that she was to be driven home once the show was over," Steve informed.

"How did she manage to slip through his watch?"

"While she was in the girls' room, her friend occupied the guard and she snuck out," Chin said.

"Has any of the band members seen her? I mean did she meet with them?"

"No. No one has seen her or so they say," Steve continued.

Kono looks around, curious. "Are we missing someone?"

"Yeah, Danny said he'd be a bit late. He had to go by the hospital for some more tests," Steve said with a heavy heart, aware of what Charlie's illness was doing to his best friend.

"I sure hope this transplant works," Kono sighed dejectedly, her wish bringing a moment of silence.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve caught sight of Danny walking up to them. "Hey Danny! How did it go?"

"Good but they still need to do more tests to make sure my marrow's compatible," Danny's grim tone somehow bore more grief than what he led them to believe. "Euh Steve, may I speak to you for a minute?" Steve frowned quizzically. "In private?"

"Sure Danno." As he followed Danny to his office, he cast a concerned look at Chin and Kono.

"What's going on?" Kono asked Chin who shook his head.

Once inside his office with Danny, Steve closed the door and rounded his desk and stood directly across from his partner. "What's wrong?"

Danny hung his head and drew in a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Steve exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm going back to New Jersey."

"You're quitting Five-0? You're leaving Hawaii?"

"That's right," Danny quavered, averting his gaze from Steve's who came to stand beside him.

"Why?"

"I just am."

"That's not a reason."

"Look, I spoke to the governor and he accepted my resignation…"

"Wait a minute! You went to see the governor before talking to me first?" Steve scorned. "Danny, what the hell's going on here? Talk to me, buddy. I'm your friend, at least I thought I was," Steve said disconcerted.

Danny closed his eyes to retain the tears threatening to gush out. "You are and you'll always be but…"

"But what?"

Danny started to speak but words caught in his throat. Instead he veered off subject. "I'll be gone by the end of the month. Governor Denning said he'll appoint somebody to replace me."

"I don't want anyone else. Danny please! You can't just drop a bombshell like that and walk away."

Danny turned to Steve and stared him in the eyes. "I have to do this." On that emotional tone he exited the office, leaving a stunned Steve in his wake.

Danny walked passed Chin and Kono without acknowledging them. Steve hurried after him.

"Danny, wait! Danny!" Steve stopped halfway down the hall, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Steve what is it?" Kono asked.

"He quit Five-0. He's leaving Hawaii," Steve said, astounded.

"What are you talking about?" Chin asked, puzzled.

"I'll get to the bottom of this," Steve gnarled resolutely before heading down the hall.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Steve jumped in his truck and angrily put the pedal to the metal in direction of Governor Denning's mansion. He arrived there in record time and quickly headed up the stairs to the front door.

"Commander McGarrett," the butler greeted at the door.

"Is the Governor in?"

"Yes he is but he's on the ph…" barely had he finished his sentence that Steve brushed past him and marched in. "I'm sorry, I can't let you in. Governor Denning's on the phone right now."

"Tell him I want to see him NOW!" Steve barked, taking the butler aback. "I'm not leaving until I do."

"I'll ask him. Wait here."

Steve paced the room back and forth until the man returned a minute later. "Governor Denning will see you now."

Steve strode in and stood defiantly across Denning's desk.

"Thank you. You can leave us now," Denning instructed the butler who nodded and closed the door behind him. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Danny Williams. He told me he tendered his resignation and you accepted it."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No he didn't tell me. He just said he was quitting Five-0 and leaving Hawaii. Now what's going on here?"

Denning calmly resumed his seat behind his desk. "You'll have to ask him."

"Is it about his son?"

"That's part of it."

"I'm his boss; he should have come to me first."

"Correction, I'M his boss. I give out the assignments and decide who stays and who goes."

Steve's anger ratcheted up a notch. He leaned forward menacingly. "Did you ask him to quit?"

Denning looked Steve square in the eyes. "No. It was his decision."

"I can't believe he'd just up and leave without telling me why."

"Ask him."

"I did."

"Ask him again."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lordy me! I didn't think my small story would attract so many. It is just that, short; something I thought of after watching last May's season finale (aside from my 'Leverage' story). It does take up from where we left off in May and not following the season premiere.**_

Danny drove to his house and parked in the driveway. He killed the engine and leaned back, closing his eyes in despair. He paused, allowing a moment of inner reflection before stepping out of his car and walking up to the front door.

Rachel greeted him at the door. "Did you talk to Steve?"

"I did," he said woefully.

"What did he say?"

"I couldn't tell him. I only said I was leaving by the end of the month. I froze, Rachel. "

"Danny, he needs to know."

"I know, I know!" Danny lashed out, brushing past her. "Lord knows I didn't want things to come to this, but they have and now we must move on."

Rachel stepped up to Danny and enlaced him from behind, resting her chin against his shoulder. "We'll be okay."

"Sure we will." He strained a smile and turned to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held the embrace for the longest time before Danny disengaged, sniffing back a tear. "Euh I'll go for a short drive; clear my mind a bit. I'll pick up Grace on my way back. Is there anything you need from the store?"

"No, we're fine." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it tear you apart. You've made the right decision." Danny nodded and kissed her on the check before leaving the house.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Danny parked his car alongside a road overlooking the ocean. He walked to the edge and sat on the guardrail, where he let his mind go blank as he contemplated the horizon. So entranced was he that he didn't hear the truck drive up and park behind him.

"You like it here, don't you?" came the familiar voice from behind.

Danny shut his eyes in dismay. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Just a hunch," Steve said as he walked up to Danny to stand next to him. He stared at him, hoping Danny would acknowledge his presence. "I went to see the governor."

"I thought you might," Danny chuckled.

"He didn't tell me anything. He said to ask you. So I'm asking again; why are you leaving?"

After several agonizing seconds, Danny spoke solemnly, "Believe me, it wasn't an easy decision." Steve sat next to him and listened intently. Danny sighed heavily. "You know what they say; things change, people evolve. Nothing stays the same. Me and Five-0…just hasn't felt right for some time. You and me, we don't seem to connect like we used to."

"Was it something I said? Something I did?"

"No, it's just…life. You have Catherine, Kono has Adam, I have Rachel, Grace and little Charlie now. Stan just signed the final decree. Her divorce will be pronounced soon and we'll start a new life together."

"What are you going to do over there? Go back to your old precinct?"

"A friend of mine owns a dude ranch and asked if I'd be interested in helping him run it. It's been a dream of mine to live on a ranch."

"I never knew that about you," Steve said wistfully.

"There's another reason and it's that New Jersey has one of the finest oncology departments in the States at the Robert Woods Johnson Hospital. I want the best for Charlie, you can understand that?

"Of course I can," Steve replied, slightly offended by the question.

Danny sighed heavily and turned to Steve. "Listen, I will help you on the senator's daughter case anyway I can. Hopefully we'll solve the mystery and find her before we leave." He shifted his sight back on the horizon, pensive." I have a hunch she ran away."

"What makes you say that?"

"Rumor has it that she hated her authoritarian father for dictating her conduct. At that age they all rebel against their parents."

"I hope you're right. Then again I've always trusted your judgment."

Danny chuckled and hung his head. "We did make a great team."

"Why do you say _did_? I don't feel any different about you. In fact I've opened up to you a lot more recently, especially about my stage fright and all. If anything I feel closer to you."

There was a moment of sheer agonizing silence as tears began polling in their eyes.

"Don't go, Danny," Steve begged in a whisper. "Can't you see this is tearing us apart? Our friendship is stronger than it's ever been."

"I told you before; I'll always be your friend."

"But not enough to stay?" Danny closed his eyes and hung his head in despair. "Look, I'll bring the best oncologist here on the island for Charlie if that's what it takes to make you stay."

"The worst part is I believe you can."

"Of course I can and I will. Trust me. Grace loves it here. She has lots of friends."

Danny gave his eyes a quick wipe with his fingers and stood from the guardrail. "I need to do this, Steve."

Steve averted making eye contact with Danny. "Your mind's made up. No hope of reconsidering?"

Danny shook his head. "Everything's been arranged. I sold the house. And my car, well, you can have it." He chuckled. "It was never really mine anyway. You drove it more often than I did."

"I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will." Danny gave Steve a heartfelt smile and returned to his car. Steve remained sitting on the guardrail, refusing to peel his eyes off the horizon. As he heard the car drive away, he allowed his tears to fall freely.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for following my little story. I thought this could make a H50 sequel._**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Steve returned home to find Catherine preparing supper in the kitchen. He stood, looking at her cook. She eventually sensed his presence and smiled. "Hey sailor! You hungry? Supper will be ready in about twenty minutes." Steve's lip barely curled up. The dejection plastered on his face raised her concern. "What's the matter?"

After a long pause, Steve sighed, "It's not going to work."

"What do you mean?" Steve needed not reply. The answer was written in his eyes "I see. I didn't think it would. Don't know why I came back in the first place. We said our final goodbyes in Afghanistan that day, didn't we?" Steve gave a small nod and hung his head. "We had a good time. But you and me, we're free spirits. We can't be tied down to a white-picket-fence existence."

"You know I love you, Cath."

"And I love you too, but we're not IN love. There's a big difference." She sighed and shifted her sight on the bedroom. "I'll pack up my things and be out of here by tomorrow. I'll go to a hotel tonight."

"Don't be silly. You can stay here and I'll take the guest room."

"No. It's better we do this now." She stepped up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You can always count on me if you need background on a case."

"Thanks." He watched her climbed upstairs with a heavy heart. His sight then rested on a picture of his father sitting on a table. "What's happening dad? What should I do?"

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H50~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Danny's hunch about the senator's daughter was right on the nose: the young girl was found at a relative's house, safe and sound. She asked to be allowed to remain at her aunt's until she reached the age of eighteen in a year's time. Senator Dowling wouldn't allow it but his wife stepped in and demanded that he agreed.

With Danny's departure, Five-0 slowly came apart: Kono and Adam decided to move to China and Duke suggested that Chin fill in for him at HPD upon his retirement in two months' time.

As for Danny, he would convince himself over and over that he'd made the right decision. He and Steve would avoid discussing the subject whenever they were together, but friends could see the two men were hurting something fierce.

Chin and Kono offered to drive Danny and his family to the airport on their last day in Hawaii. They helped them carry their luggage inside the terminal as Rachel held little Charlie in her arms and Danny clasped Grace's hand. It was a tearful goodbye as hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Don't be strangers now, okay," Chin said to Danny, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Same goes for you. You could have lots of fun on the ranch."

"We'll take you up on that," Kono said sniffing back a tear.

"Good luck in China with Adam. Send me postcards."

"I will."

"And Chin, congratulations again on your big promotion. Duke couldn't have asked for a better replacement."

"Thank you, Danny. That means a lot. I'll certainly do my best."

Danny looked over their shoulders.

"Looking for something?" Chin asked.

"Yeah. Steve. I thought he'd be here."

"We haven't seen or heard from him all morning." Kono said. "I think it's too painful for him."

"Guys believe me, I hated to do this to him…to you."

"Danny stop. We know why you did it and we understand, believe me, we do. Steve does too. It's just that he's losing his brother," Chin said, wringing another tear out of Danny's eye. He pulled him into a man hug. "Take care ole buddy. We'll see you soon." He pulled back and went to hug Rachel. "You take care too."

"I will. Thank you, Chin…Kono. We love you dearly."

"We love you too. Goodbye Grace. Have a good time on the ranch."

Grace hugged her aunt and uncle. "I'll see you soon."

"You bet you will."

Danny turned his family toward the gate and cast a last tearful look at the friends he was leaving behind, still hopeful that Steve would show up.

Once inside the plane, the stewardess guided them to their seats. All over sudden… "Uncle Steve!" Grace exulted, hurrying toward the SEAL who stood from his seat to hug his adopted niece.

Danny was floored; his emotions bursting all over the place. "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to move to New Jersey."

"What?"

"That is if you don't mind having me as a neighbor?"

"What? How? When? Steve?"

"I resigned from Five-0."

"You did what?" Danny was beside himself with the news.

"Kono and Adam are moving to China; so she wasn't going to be part of the team anymore. Duke's going on his retirement and asked Chin to take over HPD. Even Lou's thinking of moving back to Chicago. It's just a matter of time before Governor Denning took down Five-0. You didn't think I would stay behind, do you?"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was afraid you'd talk me out of it. You know Five-0 is where we met, forged a friendship and became brothers. But I think it's time to move on to other things."

"This is wonderful, Uncle Steve!" Grace exclaimed with glee. "Maybe you can work on the ranch with daddy?"

Steve turned to Danny. "I wouldn't mind if there's a job for me. I need a change, though I'm not willing to forsake my brother. This is non negotiable."

"What do you say, Daniel," Rachel egged on.

Danny fell into Steve's arms. "Brothers forever."

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
